Waiting for Years with Another You
by Ryukansen
Summary: He runs because maybe he’s afraid of losing him, again. He has a sense that maybe all of this madness was churning up a formidable event, an irrevocable moment in which his life would seem void and desolate. US x UK


**Waiting for Years With Another You**

By _Ryukansen_

He runs because maybe he's afraid of losing him, again. He has a sense that maybe all of this madness was churning up a formidable event, an irrevocable moment in which his life would seem void and desolate. His heart burns in passion and palpitates with eagerness and distraught excitement. His emerald eyes were frantically searching, looking through all the collages of colors and swaying objects for _him_. For America. _Where was he?_

England decides that maybe instead of ignorantly pleading for permission into America's house, he should budge through the door no matter how many times the other country refused to let him in. After all, America wasn't as strong as he was during those melancholic days. Times has changed, and the most powerful country was hardly powerful at all. Now these days uttered the amazing greatness of China, India and even Russia and other countries who had previously held superiority over the, at that time, colonial United States. That young man, poor Alfred, was just reduced to nothing but a simple land. Like a fallen empire, reduced to ashes.

He shifts through the locks of the keys at first, hoping maybe the bumbling idiot forgot to ever close his well kept doors, and then resorted into nearly hacking at the wooden entrance until he could at least make a hole as big as his own fist. Arthur realizes during his violent actions, Alfred hadn't bothered to yell back at him. In fact, it was a silent morning, and Arthur would at least expect to hear Alfred's whining, childish and small voice whimpering at him to stop until he grew incredibly furious.

Arthur opens the door, finally, and his heart calms down a little more. His forest eyes then searched quickly and hard through the darkened household. It seemed nearly empty, but there was more exploring to do in Alfred's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**January 7****th****, 2050 - BREAKING NEWS**

The United States of America withdraws the country's seat in the United Nations. Although it causes several uproars from fellow democratic allies and a sufficient amount of cheers from 2nd and 3rd World Parties, the United States has officially stated that they will be tossing their hats, ready for an all too early retirement.

"This simply can not be ignored." Remarks the British Prime Minister in a heavy voice. "For the U.S. to pull an action like this during the most critical moments of economic history is a huge disappointment." She replies in a serious tone full of difficult emotions. "I imagine that maybe America is feeling too pressured, however I also believe that the sudden pressure from the new superpowers is causing America to think too rashly." Not only does England's Prime Minister scorn upon America's sudden choice, but third world parties come to take part as well….**(Read More in Page 27.)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

England is confused as he steps through the dark room. It was a strange silence that consumed the area that made his heart beat quickly once more. He knew America was somewhere within this shack, he could feel his presence. Could feel the angst rising and swelling within the young country's chest. England notices that America can't recover well when pressured and challenged.

He calls out the other country's name, but Alfred does not reply back. Maybe because he was just too emotional right now? Or maybe he was just being plain stubborn? England takes another step forward,.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**March 28****th****, 2051 - WORLD NEWS**

"It has been, to our best interest, for America to undergo a new change. A change able to make the world recognize the U.S. once again, and to place America back into it's original position." Replied the Vice President of the United States with a calm demeanor.

This news enthralls much of the American people, however the world seems a little too hesitant for this new change to occur. Especially since half of the world is sitting on a cushion mounted by gold and precious jewels.

"The United States has been put off from the World's charts since it's downfall. I presume it will be far too difficult for a developing country such as America to gain back everything." Replies the President of the Republic of China. "The Americans are just being arrogant, once again." He states with a mocking laughter. "Arrogance was how America fell, and now does that make Arrogance America's rise to power?" **(Read More Page 58.)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

He can see a dark silhouette lying around a mess of out dated novels, comic books, and bottles of whiskey and beer. Arthur rushes to the young man, and turns him around. America is simply staring at him with a dangerous void in his eyes. "Oh, it's you." He murmurs softly as he cups England's cheeks with his frail hands.

Arthur had to admit, he had never seen America this pathetic. Never, never this pathetic.

"Hey, Arthur…" The young man replies with a solemn voice, ghostly and quiet - but held a powerful tone as he spoke out his name. Arthur is afraid to speak, afraid to let loose his tongue - already fully tainted with profanity to spit venom at the crumbling country. "Have you heard the news lately?" America whispers with a chill voice that scars England's ears and makes his spine shiver with doubtful courage. England holds him tightly.

"N-No, I haven't heard the news lately." He manages to muster while he holds onto his son, his beloved brother, his lover, his one and only within his arms. Alfred let's out a strong smile despite his ragged appearance.

"That's a shame." The other country's voice dipped with a quiet frustration. "I wanted you to hear how awesome I'll be again." He chirped with a mocking smile that once outshined all grins, smirks and beams. England decides that maybe America is talking too much. The man seems sleepless and starved, so he asks America to silence himself - if only for a little.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**December 28****th****, 2055 - WORLD NEWS**

After finally recovering from it's Second Civil War, the United States of America has resumed to it's original task on restoration.

"It was unfortunate to have a moment like this, come again, after so many years - especially during these hard times." Replies the President with a solemn voice held with no contempt but much fatigue…**(Read more in Page 12.)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can you become great when you are in such a tormented state?" Asks Arthur while he moves a strand of America's pale corn yellow hair. England notices that it once was gold.

He notices that all of America's features have been reduced to ashen colors of gold and sapphire. His skin was a dull gray rather than his beautiful and healthy peachy complexion. He also realizes that America's grip on him was also very weak. Significantly weaker than the last time he had met him.

"….What ever happened to those countries?" America's chapped lips asks a question formidable and frightening to England's ears. "Whatever happened to…what was his name? Prussia? What happened to your old, old friends?" America asks like a child with a fearful tone. England clutches tighter onto America's clothes, but then realizes that the other man was losing significant weight. "Did they die?" He whispers.

"Don't be silly! They just went on a long vacation!" England cries, remembering that question America had asked him thousands of years ago. Tears stream down his face as he begins to hear America's ragged breathing, and he holds him even more tightly. "You're too young to go to where they are." He replied with a weakening voice and fastens his hold. America laughs.

He looks up to see America's face and realizes a small smile is plastered onto the country's face. He becomes transparent, and almost invisible. His weight becomes increasingly lighter and England becomes afraid again. "Don't worry Arthur, I won't disappear." He smirks with a flashy but too tired grin. "I'm just going to vacation for now…" He replies with a reassuring tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**January 20****th****, 2057 - WORLD NEWS**

"It has taken significant amount of time and money for the United States to recover, and I know that there is still a great room of improvement for recovery." Replies the President of the United States with a stretch of a satisfied smile. "Although we have not caught up with China or Russia yet, we are slowly and gradually climbing back up." He states with a serious manner. "But, in order to show the significance of our quick growth, we the United States has taken up a serious consideration to alter our country's name." He adds, surprising much of their former comrades and enemies. "From now on, the United States is no more…..**(Read more in Pg 15.)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't cry, don't cry." America replies softly as he embraces England who weeps as he could do nothing but watch his only one leave him. _Again_. "This is for the better good of my country." He murmurs while keeping his voice strong despite his crying eyes. "I don't know if I'll -"

"DON'T, DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" England shouts as he tries to capture America's huge frame, but fails as the younger country becomes more transparent by the second. "Don't go, don't go! You promised! You promised right after the day of your independence that you wouldn't leave me again." He sobs between words and finds himself talking to nothing but thin air.

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

England finds himself walking back into that damned house, finding all of America's things scattered on the floor from the last time they spoke. He gazes irritated at the last mess America had left for him before he vanished, but does not speak a word as he begins to collect the trash and place them properly in a small basket.

No, he does not bother to throw them in a waste basket - because he is sure America will come back again to nag on him. His heart tugs but he just keeps on wishing for that oaf to come back soon. Come back soon to him, just like he promised.

Arthur hears a footstep approaching him, his heart strings tug with an incredible force. He could feel his breathing slightly tense up. He turns around and looks, but does not speak as he sees a familiar figure.

"Hello." Murmurs the stoic child as he stares down at England with interest. "It appears that I am just like you….pardon my rudeness, I…My name is Jonathon." He murmurs with a sweet, angelic voice paralleling that of Alfred's younger days. "Although I am new to this world, I hope to come to good terms with you all."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**February 21****st****, 2059**

The United Empire of the West Atlantic has been, once again, admitted to the United Nations and has been recognized and given it's permanent seat…**(Read more in Pg 29.) **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

England can't help but take care of Jonathon, afraid that maybe if Jonathon was bad enough he'd disappear too. Lately England feels that the West Atlantic Empire was something he should hold onto, despite the child's strange proper behavior and random quirks of European taste.

"Why don't you eat a hamburger? It was your previous…well, the United States' favorite." England suggests one day while hoping maybe the child had a bit of pure American blood in him. The West Atlantic stared at him with a small frown plastered onto his face, giving no hope to Arthur as he stares at Jonathon's repugnant looks at the said, greasy food.

"Who would eat such a thing?" Jonathon replies with a sour look on his face. England's face droops a little and a frown manages to escape his usually cheerful appearance. The West Atlantic stares at England for a moment, before considering to blast other rude words at his mentor's presence. "Very well…I will eat…" He replies, finding it ridiculous how Arthur would suddenly get upset at the most strangest things.

He could remember how Arthur disliked it when he combed his hair into a neat and perfect shape, he remembered how Arthur scorned his proper English, his only excuse was that it was only the United Kingdom that could speak such a way, and Jonathon especially realized how England hated it when he kept on disdaining the previous United State's name.

The last time he had ruined America's title was his first time - and he knew how hard England could punch.

His mouth bit into the greasy texture, and he slowly swallows the burger with a fit of complaint ready to ensue. Never in his life had he tasted such a horrific meal, and he finds his stomach grumbling with intensity and discomfort. "So, did you like it?" England asks with some hope that Alfred was with him.

"It was disgusting, Arthur." Jonathon mutters honestly while properly excusing himself to enter the bathroom. "I honestly don't understand why you do this to me." He sighs and leaves with a handful of cash to the waitress.

England sits dumbfounded and completely angered at the younger country's arrogance before paying himself and heading out towards the parking lot, waiting for Jonathon to reemerge from the restrooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**February 28****th****, 2070**

The West Atlantic, after a strange turn of events has become the sole superpower once more. However, because of it's reemergence to the world, the West Atlantic has been turmoil by its own citizens. Some claiming that the new government, is not how it should be…**(Read more in Pg 7.)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathon stares horrified as he gazes at his people in a pit of turmoil. Two different parties forming, one against his government the other in total devotion. He could hear screams pitting against scream as policemen try forcing the mob to move back as the new President tries to leave the White House for a conference with the Republic of China. Jonathon could feel his heart pounding with fear, and he stares outside the window like a helpless puppy.

England was too busy, nowhere to be found, probably in his own home - thought Jonathon as he squeezes tightly his fists. His sapphire eyes stared, not knowing what to do.

"_Don't worry…Just calm down, this happened before, think."_ Replies that damned voice again. Jonathon doesn't understand who that person talking to him was, but decides for himself that he should just relax. He was probably just hallucinating and hearing things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**November 21****st****, 2076 **

"The Western Atlantic has had to face many of these Conservative Groups, before. It will most likely end as it usually does. Simple and quick." Replied the Vice President with a stressed and fidgety look a year ago. Now the former Vice President is stuck with his false words as the Republican Party takes back it's former glory and the New President is installed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

England begins to take some notice at the West Atlantic Empire as he sees Jonathon fidgeting more than usual, and playing around with his writing utensils rather than properly putting them to use. His hair becomes more untidy and his blue eyes concentrated in a strange manner at the paper documents in front of him. "Are you alright?" England asks as he stares at the boy, troubled with conflicting emotions swelling within him.

"Have you ever head voices in your head?" He asks with a small, trembling and honest voice.

"No, not to myself I don't." Arthur mutters with a serious expression. The child was working hard during these times, and he could see the fatigue through Jonathon's sour expression.

"This voice keeps popping in my head, I grow crazy from it…" He wails with a tired voice but does not fully complain. "And yet…I feel jealous…whenever that voice says your name."

Jonathon lifts his head up from the written document and smiles. His blue eyes wide and clear with a strong, confident look and his golden hair unkempt but held it's own glory and beauty.

Then England sees a part of America in him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**January 9****th****, 2077**

"Although our country has faced some of the worst mess it has come upon in history, I would like to make it clear, to our people, that, no I shall not say that the West Atlantic Empire - that name seems too forceful these days, but rather the United States of America, has come back to play." **(Read more in Pg 10.)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

England stares at the clump figure before him. Under the sheets where he had placed The West Atlantic not too long ago from a fever that took upon him after the Republican party took over the government for the first time since 2001.

He stares, quietly staring at the huge frame, and wondering what could be beneath it all. A small flush escapes his face, and tears drip down. For almost 80 years, he had waited for this moment. And now, now, it was finally time….

He uncovers the blanket, and Alfred lays there sleeping like a child. His sapphire eyes flutters open, and he let's out a big goofy grin - a grin that England had kept engraved in his mind.

"Good morning."

"You idiot…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

America is happily chewing onto his hamburgers with a huge hunger that England thought would never be satisfied. England than asks himself what America had been doing on the other side of the world, where he was nothing but thin air to them?

"What do you suppose happened to Jonathon?" England questions with a fearful concern in his small voice. Alfred gazes at him with a sympathetic but reassuring smile.

"He's probably doing tango with Gilbert and the rest." He grins. "That's what I did at least…not to mention, you've never told me how great and awesome it was to be with Gilbert. It was fun making fun of all of you from a far." He replies with a thoughtless smirk. "Gilbert especially got a good joke about you and your scones, do you want to hear it?" America pushes too far and receives a punch in the gut.


End file.
